Weapons in GTA V
The following is a list of Weapons featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Ammu-Nation has returned in the game along with an accessible firing range. GTA V also introduces the feature of installing attachments onto certain weapons, which adds a whole new variety to the weapon system. Weapon Stats and Selection A new system known as the Weapon Wheel has been implemented (previously adopted in Red Dead Redemption), allowing players to carry all weapons instead of one for each type like previous games. There are 8 slots on the wheel to choose from (in clockwise order from the top): the Pistol slot, the MG slot (including SMGs), the Assault Rifles slot, the Sniper Rifle slot, the Melee slot, the Shotgun slot, the Heavy Weapons slot, and the Throwable Weapons slot. It's now possible to keep a firearm with no ammo in reserve. Weapon stats are displayed on top right corner when selecting them. These will change depends on which attachments have been applied for that weapon. Weapon Noise Each time the player fires a gun, the radar will indicate a red circle to represent the weapon's noise, similar to Manhunt. If any threat is within the red circle, they will be alerted by the player, and if a cop is within the noise range, the player may gain a wanted level. A player can lower the noise by adding a Suppressor to the weapon, but this will reduce damage. Note that this will not prevent the player from getting a wanted level if a cop sees them shooting. Melee Fist The Fist has appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games; it mainly represents the unarmed state of the player. Baseball Bat The Baseball Bat has returned in GTA V. It is found in the back rooms of stores and certain sporting grounds across San Andreas, but cannot be bought from Ammu-Nation. A hard-hit weapon best offered by its range. Knife The Hawk & Little Knife is a melee weapon in GTA V. It distinguishes from its sharp design, compact size and a deadly damage. Nightstick The Nightstick is a melee weapon in GTA V. Often used by security guards and cops, the Nightstick offers a responsive attack. Though not intended for combat, it is able to knock down enemies. Crowbar The Crowbar is a new melee weapon introduced in GTA V. It can be found in construction sites around San Andreas. It offers a much responsive attack, but is weak against targets. Golf Club The ProLaps Golf Club is a melee weapon in GTA V. It can be obtained after playing a round of golf. It serves much like a baseball bat, but with a slightly faster response. Hammer The Hammer is available to those who have the special and collector's edition of GTA V, or returning players in the enhanced edition. Still suited for fast attacks, but with a low-medium damage. Broken Bottle The Broken Bottle is a melee weapon which was added in the Beach Bum DLC. It is similar to the knife, except that does a bit more damage, is less versatile, and is unusable underwater. Antique Cavalry Dagger The Antique Cavalry Dagger is a melee weapon that was added in the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update . It has slightly superior damage compared to the knife. Hatchet The Hatchet is a melee weapon exclusive to returning players on the Enhanced Version of GTA V. Considered as a deadly weapon, the Hatchet offers fast and deadly attack. Knuckle Duster The Knuckle Duster is a melee weapon that fits around the fingers of the hand when clenched into a fist and increases its base damage over the standard Fist. Comes with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update. Machete The Vom Feuer Machete returns in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is available after installing the GTA Online: Lowriders for the enhanced versions only. This version of the Machete draws some inspiration from the Gerber Machete/Saw Combo. It acts much like an enlarged knife. Flashlight The Vom Feuer Flashlight is an accessory introduced in the Halloween Surprise update. While it can illuminate darker areas, it can also be used as a melee weapon (much like a Hammer, for example). The Flashlight is a separated version of the weapon-oriented flashlight, with a brighter light, and is less "provocative" for other players. Switchblade The Switchblade is a pocket knife based on the Italian Stiletto, a WW2-era weapon. It's one of the smallest knifes available and also the only one with an animation when unfolding it. The weapon is intended for personal defense rather than combat, but is still as effective as any other knife. Pool Cue The Pool Cue returns from Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned with similar appearance. The Pool Cue is used just like a Baseball Bat. Wrench The Pipe Wrench is used in the mission By the Book, but it is unobtainable in Story Mode. Battle Axe The Battle Axe seems to be inspired by modernized battle axes. It works similar to the regular Hatchet. Handguns Pistol The Hawk & Little Pistol is a weapon in GTA V. It is based on the Taurus PT92 and uses the 9mm cartridge. The Pistol is a very common weapon, with well-rounded stats of damage, accuracy, and range. It can be looted from most dead officers, guards, and gangsters. This weapon is given to the player for the first time in GTA Online by Lamar Davis. Michael and Trevor both start with Pistols when unlocked. Combat Pistol The Hawk & Little Combat Pistol is a weapon in GTA V. It is based on the Heckler & Koch P2000 and the Beretta Px4 Storm. Like the Pistol, the Combat Pistol uses the 9mm cartridge, with its real-life counterparts being the 9x19mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, .357 SIG, and .45 ACP. Its advantages over the Pistol are that it is more accurate, does slightly more damage, and has slightly further range. However, it is $250 more expensive, has the same magazine capacity and RPM as the Pistol, and has lower damage than the AP Pistol. AP Pistol The Vom Feuer AP Pistol is a fully automatic pistol in GTA V. It functions much like the Automatic 9mm from The Lost and Damned. It is similar in appearance to the OTs-33 Pernach with elements of the Colt SCAMP. Compared to the Combat Pistol and Pistol, the AP Pistol has superior damage and rate of fire. However, it is still inferior to the SNS Pistol in terms of damage, and accuracy is between that of the Combat Pistol and Pistol. Stun Gun The Coil Stun Gun is a semi-lethal weapon in GTA V. Good for incapacitating people, the Stun Gun is far from deadly. However, the Stun Gun can be used to kill people if they are zapped multiple times. It is very inexpensive, and is good for making a quick get-away from a situation. In addition, the Stun Gun produces little sound, so it can be stealthily as a silenced gun. This is the only weapon that can be unlocked from completing 2 different missions. The Stun Gun mainly resembles the Taser M26 with slight overall feel to the Taser X26. It cannot be acquired in multiplayer through legitimate methods. Pistol .50 The Hawk & Little Pistol .50 is a pistol in Grand Theft Auto V, and takes the form of a Desert Eagle (like the Combat Pistol from the previous games). The weapon is a bonus to those who purchased either the Special or Collector's Edition and is available for free in game at Ammu-Nation. It is also available in the Enhanced Version for $4,000. Out of all the pistols, this is the most powerful in the game, having the ability to kill a single civilian if shot in the chest with only one bullet while unsuppressed. SNS Pistol The Shrewsbury SNS Pistol is a small handgun which was introduced in the Beach Bum Content Update DLC. It appears to be based on the AMT Backup, with some elements taken from the Colt Junior 25. WIth the exact fire rate and accuracy than the Pistol; the SNS Pistol loses out at long range and has no upgrades other than an extended magazine. Heavy Pistol The Heavy Pistol is weapon that was added in ''The Business'' Update content pack. It is based on the Springfield Armory TRP Operator, a variant of the M1911 pistol. It has the second highest damage of all the pistols and is the second pistol to use an 18 round magazine and 36 if extended (the first being the AP Pistol), the only downside is that it has a very low rate of fire unless the player considers tap firing. The Heavy Pistol is also fitted with a red dot reflex sight to slightly ease aiming. Vintage Pistol The Vintage Pistol is a weapon that was added in the ''I'm Not a Hipster'' Update. It is heavily based on the FN model 1910 with influences from the Colt M1902. The entire body of the weapon is covered in decorative floral engravings, with a polished nickel finish. Flare Gun The Flare Gun was first seen in the first trailer for the Heists Update. It appears to be based on the Orion Brand Flare Gun with some inspiration from the British Very Pistol from World War I. The player can use it as a distress signal, a way to light up areas or as a weapon, however it only deals a small amount of damage if used as a weapon. It can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $3,750. It can only be purchased in GTA Online. Marksman Pistol The Marksman Pistol is an old, single-shot weapon that works in a similar way to the Musket, except that is more versatile. The Marksman Pistol was added in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update. It's based on the Thompson-Center Contender, though with some elements of previous renditions of the Sawn-off Shotgun (linear wood design opposed to the curved wood design of the Thompson-Center Contender). It is the only pistol that cannot be used in drive-by shooting. Heavy Revolver The Hawk & Little Heavy Revolver is a weapon added in the ''GTA Online'': Executives and Other Criminals update. It's based primarily on the Taurus Raging Bull, with some elements of the MP412 REX (R'evolver for '''EX'port). The Heavy Revolver is a powerful handgun, more so than the Pistol .50, but less than the Marksman Pistol. It is powerful enough to reduce a high-ranking player's health to half as well as to set a non-armored car engine aflame in four shots or destroy it in two shots, if aiming at the fuel tank. Unlike most single-shot guns in the game, this is by far the slowest; it takes 1.8 seconds for each shot. It's the first revolver-type handgun added in the HD Universe. Submachine Guns Micro SMG The Shrewsbury Micro SMG is a Submachine Gun in GTA V. Clearly based on the IMI Mini UZI, albeit with a custom stock. It has a magazine capacity from the .45 ACP variant of the UZI, although it is probably the 9x19mm Parabellum variant. Like the Pistol, the Micro SMG is fairly rounded, stat wise. It is best in close-quarters situations, such as inside of buildings because of its high rate of fire. It is the only SMG able to be used in drive-by shooting. SMG The Hawk & Little SMG is a Submachine Gun in GTA V. It is based on the Heckler & Koch MP5. Identical to the Assault SMG in stats, the SMG is superior to the Micro SMG, thanks to its higher damage, accuracy, and range. The SMG can be used more universally than the Micro SMG because of these higher stats. Assault SMG The Vom Feuer Assault SMG makes an appearence as an unlockable weapon for Social Club members. It appears to be based on the Magpul PDR, with the correct magazine, but lacking the picatinny rail. It also appears to take elements from the FN P90. The only advantage to the Assault SMG is that it is free (offline only) when the player links his or her Rockstar Social Club account to the game. Like the SMG, the Assault SMG can be used for medium-long, to close quarters situations. It is slightly more suitable than the SMG in close quarters due to cyclicly friring 50 rounds per minute more. Combat PDW The Coil Combat PDW is a weapon added as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 package. It is based on the Sig Sauer MPX with elements from the Knight's Armament Company PDW. This SMG carries an integrated suppressor. Machine Pistol The Vom Feuer Machine Pistol is a weapon part of the ''GTA Online'': Lowriders update. The pistol retains some the original design of the TEC 9. However, it features a longer barrel, which is closely proportional to the rest of the weapon. The Machine Pistol also has some influences from the Mauser C96. The default magazine is also much shorter and holds 12 rounds instead of the 50 rounds from previous games. Mini SMG The Hawk & LittleMini SMG is based off of the Škorpion vz. 61 sub machine gun. Shotguns Pump Shotgun The Shrewsbury Pump Shotgun is a weapon in GTA V. It appears to be based on the Mossberg 590 fitted with a custom stock. Perfect for close-quarters combat, and with destructive damage at close range, the Pump Shotgun lacks long-range capabilities. However, it has much better accuracy and range compared to the Sawed-Off Shotgun. Sawed-Off Shotgun The Shrewsbury Sawed-Off Shotgun is a pump action shotgun in GTA V, based on the Mossberg 500 . It is given for free to the player in GTA Online if registered on the Rockstar Games Social Club. With one of the highest damages of guns in the game, the Sawed-Off Shotgun is perfect at point-blank range, but useless at ranges over about 10-20 feet. Assault Shotgun The Vom Feuer Assault Shotgun is a fully-automatic shotgun in GTA V. It appears to be based on the UTAS UTS-15. However, unlike the UTS-15, it is shown as using a detachable box magazine. It also shares elements from the AA-12, because of the fact it is full-auto and that it is magazine fed. Having better accuracy and magazine capacity compared to other shotguns, the Assault Shotgun is a very good choice for short-range, and does better than other shotguns at medium range. It is best used against enemies that are inside vehicles and are clearly exposed to gunfire. Bullpup Shotgun The Hawk & Little Bullpup Shotgun is based on the Kel-Tec KSG. It has a 14 round ammunition capacity thanks to its dual-tube internal magazine, a moderate rate of fire, about the same as the Pump-Action Shotgun, and like most shotguns, lethal stopping power at close range. While it doesn't do as much damage as the fully automatic Assault Shotgun, it's still a fairly balanced weapon. Musket The Musket is primarily designed to resemble the British Land Pattern Musket, a.k.a. "Brown Bess" muskets that were used by the Americans and Great Britain during the Revolutionary War, but it has a curved stock. Since it only holds one round, it is inadvisable to use this weapon as its reload time is longer than the other shotguns. However, it is already unlocked for players at level one, making it their first shotgun. Heavy Shotgun The Shrewsbury Heavy Shotgun is a weapon in GTA V. It is based on the Saiga 12K shotgun. Its firing rate is a slightly slower than the Assault Shotgun, but is deadlier at close range. Instead of using buckshot it uses slugs which makes it good for hitting enemies while aiming at them without losing accuracy. It can also be used to destroy vehicles much like the Heavy Sniper. Double Barreled Shotgun The Double Barreled Shotgun is a weapon featured in GTA Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. Returning from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Double Barreled Shotgun is a powerful shotgun reminiscent of the Sawn-off Shotgun, having a wooden curved grip. Sweeper Shotgun The Shrewsbury Sweeper Shotgun is based off the Armsel Striker. Its apearance is similar to Assault Shotgun from The Lost and Damned although shorter. Assault Rifles Assault Rifle The iconic Assault Rifle that appears in GTA V is based on the Norinco Type 56-2. The poorest assault rifle stat-wise, the Assault Rifle is cheap for an assault rifle, but lacks the stats from others of its kind. It is manufactured by Shrewsbury. Carbine Rifle The Vom Feuer Carbine Rifle is an assault rifle in GTA V. It appears to be based on the Heckler & Koch HK416. A step up from the Assault Rifle, the Carbine Rifle is very well-rounded. The only similarities the Carbine Rifle has to the Assault Rifle are they both share the same range and magazine capacity. Advanced Rifle The Vom Feuer Advanced Rifle is a bullpup assault rifle in GTA V. This weapon resembles the Tavor TAR-21. Boasting the best damage and fire rate out of all assault rifles, the only downsides to the Advanced Rifle are that it becomes available late in the game, and it is less accurate than the Carbine Rifle. However, the Advanced Rifle is still superior to all non-DLC assault rifles in-game. Special Carbine The Vom Feuer Special Carbine is an assault rifle added in The Business Update. It is based on the Heckler & Koch G36C. Bullpup Rifle The Hawk & Little Bullpup Rifle is a bullpup rifle that was included in The High Life Update. It is based on the QBZ-95-1 , with a front sight and flash suppressor from the M16. Compact Rifle The Shrewsbury Compact Rifle is a smaller version of the Assault Rifle, and is based on the AKMSU without the foldable stock. It was added in the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. Light Machine Guns MG The Shrewsbury MG is a Light Machine Gun in GTA V. It appears to be based on the PKM. The regular squared-shaped magazine is replaced by a drum magazine similar to that of the RPD. The drum magazine, however, has an unrealistic default size of 54 rounds. The magazine size is correctly made to 100 rounds if extended magazines are chosen. Having close to the same stats as the Assault Rifle, the MG is very crude and inferior compared to the higher level Combat MG. Combat MG The Combat MG is a light machine gun in GTA V. It boasts the highest ammo capacity per magazine in the game after buying the extended clip, next to the minigun, the latter holding everything in one magazine without having to be reloaded. This weapon also has the highest damage per bullet out of all of the assault rifles, SMG's and LMG's. Like the Advanced MG in the Ballad of Gay Tony, it is based on the FN M249 but with minor influences from the M60. Superior to the MG, the Combat MG has almost the same stats as the Carbine Rifle, except with lower accuracy, further range, and higher damage. Gusenberg Sweeper The Gusenberg Sweeper is a weapon featured in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special content pack. It is based on the M1928A1 Thompson while the stock is derived from the later M1 Thompson. It is fitted with a drum magazine, but incorrectly holds 30 rounds. If extended magazines are chosen, it will hold the correct 50 rounds. This weapon does not share ammunition with other SMGs. It instead shares ammo with the belt-fed machine guns. Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifle The Shrewsbury Sniper Rifle is a bolt-action sniper rifle in GTA V. It appears to be based on the Arctic Warfare Super Magnum, and performs like the 7.62 x 51mm variant. Despite a slow rate of fire, the Sniper Rifle has high damage, and excellent accuracy relative to other weapons. Used right, the Sniper Rifle can dispatch many enemies, within only 10 rounds. Heavy Sniper The Vom Feuer Heavy Sniper is a semi-automatic sniper rifle in GTA V. Being based on the Barrett M82 sniper rifle, it has an smaller 6-round magazine and is incorrectly bolt action. With the highest range, damage, and accuracy of all firearms, the Heavy Sniper's only downsides are its large price tag, low rate of fire, and a very low magazine capacity. It is very useful against vehicles including planes and helicopters. A few shots can either disable them or destroy them. Marksman Rifle The Vom Feuer Marksman Rifle is a rifle in GTA V and was introduced in the Last Team Standing Update. It is based on the M39 EMR except with a modified magazine. It has the fastest fire rate of any of the weapons in the sniper class and is even useful for face to face combat. Its downside is the fact that it's incapable of zooming in. Heavy Weapons RPG The Shrewsbury RPG is an explosive weapon in GTA V. Clearly based on the RPG-7, it is good for medium range, making it a great weapon for dispatching cars, helicopters, planes, boats, or large groups of enemies. However, it can only fire one rocket at a time, and is relatively expensive. Grenade Launcher The Shrewsbury Grenade Launcher is an explosive weapon in GTA V. Based on the Milkor MGL, it incorrectly holds 10 grenades, instead of 6. With slightly lower damage, range, and a higher price tag, the Grenade Launcher is not as powerful as the RPG. However, it can hold 10 grenades at a time unlike the RPG. The Grenade Launcher is the only heavy weapon in GTA V to be able to support attachments (Scope, Grip and Flashlight). Minigun The Coil Minigun is a weapon in GTA V. It is based on the M134 Minigun. The most expensive of the Heavy Weapons, and only bullet based one, the only advantages of the Minigun is its extremely high rate of fire, and magazine capacity. However, the Minigun does not have the explosive or range capabilities of the RPG. The player will also be slowed down while holding it due to its weight, making them susceptible to damage from enemies. The minigun is also useful against some choppers as the player can easily kill the crew inside or destroy the back rotor and cause it to crash. Firework Launcher The Fireworks Launcher, added with the Independence Day Special, is a simple, apparently home-made launching tube for firework rockets designed to resemble the RPzP Panzerschreck. It's a simple metal pipe extended at the rear end with a cardboard tube and a piece of metal to give it the length and overall shape of an RPG, along with a wooden grip and stock. Rail Gun The Coil Rail Gun is a futuristic weapon featured in the Xbox One/PS4/PC edition of GTA V, exclusively for players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. It fires a high velocity explosive round which will destroy most vehicles with only one shot. It can only be found in Story Mode, and is impossible to legitimately obtain in GTA Online. It is worth noting that the player should use this against vehicles as using it on people alone is a waste of ammo. Homing Launcher The Hawk & Little Homing Launcher is a weapon in GTA V, ''added as a part of the Festive Surprise update. It is based on the SA-7 Grail with tracking antenna and trigger guard from a FIM-92 Stinger. It has the unique ability to lock on to any vehicle. It can hold up to 10 rockets. Compact Grenade Launcher The Vom Feuer Compact Grenade Launcher seems to be based off a smaller version of the M79 grenade launcher. It loads a single grenade round in a similar fashion to the The Lost and Damned version of the Grenade Launcher. Thrown Grenade Grenades are thrown weapons in ''GTA V. A few seconds after they are thrown, they will explode. They can cause death to any enemies caught in the explosion and can cause extreme damage. Grenades can be used to kill multiple enemies, or enemies hiding behind cover. Tear Gas The Hawk & Little Tear Gas is a thrown weapon in GTA V. When it is thrown, it will slowly lower the target's health. However, this is unlikely, due to the fact enemies will most likely run away once they see it. Because of this, Tear Gas can be useful for clearing a group of people, or crowded room. It should be noted that NOOSE enforcers also throw Tear Gas at the player, making them move from their cover and will sometimes lead them into the open. Molotov Cocktail The Molotov Cocktail is a thrown weapon in GTA V. It is fairly rare, and can only be found in a few locations. Anyone caught in the blast will catch on fire and will likely die from it should the fire not burn out. Sticky Bomb Sticky Bombs are thrown weapons in GTA V; they can stick to cars, vehicles or most other surfaces, making them useful for many missions throughout the game. Proximity Mines Proximity Mines are a thrown weapon in GTA V. When placed, they will not explode until either a vehicle or person is in close proximity of the mine. They also have a small delay before exploding which gives the user time to get away from it. Unlike other throwable explosives, the player can only hold a maximum of 5 Mines. Snowballs Snowballs were added in the Festive Surprise update. They are available only during the holiday season and can be picked by pressing the left D-pad (or E on the keyboard) while unarmed in snowy weather. Pipe Bomb The Pipe bomb returns from The Lost and Damned almost unchanged, visual-wise. However now it now explodes on contact with a surface after half a second from being thrown. Miscellaneous Jerry Can Jerry Cans can be used to douse objects in gasoline and shot to ignite it. Because the player can pour a trail of gasoline, the player is less likely to catch fire, as with the case with Molotovs. In addition, a trail of gasoline will assist the player from getting away from a fatal blast area (if the trail ends under a car). Attachments Finishes Most firearms on the game can be painted various colors, called 'tints' in the game. There are 7 tints: Army, being a 2-tone desert tan/brown; LSPD, Dark Blue; Green; Orange, usually mostly black with orange secondary features; Pink; Gold and Platinum. There are also unique tints only available to certain guns, new in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. The Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish is available for the Marksman Rifle, Carbine Rifle, Assault Rifle, Micro-SMG and SMG. The Gilded Gun Metal Finish is available for the Advanced Rifle, Sawed-Off Shotgun and AP Pistol. The Platinum Pearl Deluxe Finish is available for the Pistol .50. The Etched Wood Grip Finish is available for the Sniper Rifle and Heavy Pistol. In GTA Online, the player can unlock Pink, Gold and Platinum finishes by ranking up, while Army, Orange, Green and LSPD finishes can only be earned by killing a certain amount of players with that specific weapon. This only applies to non-DLC weapons. The player can freely buy any finishes they want on any DLC gun. Imagery Table :'''NOTE: Click on the images to go to their articles, or hover over the image to reveal the weapon's name. Trivia *The weapon prices listed here depend on the medals earned in the shooting range. There is a 10% discount for finishing all the challenges with a bronze medal, 15% for all silver or higher, and 25% for all gold. **This is also separate for each individual character. *Due to overused sound effects, most fully-automatic weapons are implied to be firing noticeably faster than their actual rate of fire. **The MG, however, is implied to fire slower. *Handguns in GTA V are the only weapon class in which reloading differs when the magazine is empty or not. *There are some appearances in-game of a customized Robinson Armament XCR-L with a vertical fore-grip and a telescopic sight, but it cannot be used. It is seen in the Ammu-Nation commercial and in Righteous Slaughter 7. *In GTA Online, weapon attachments unlock as you increase your rank. For example, you unlock the Advanced Rifle at Level 70 and the Extended Clip for the Advanced Rifle at Level 71. *DLC weapons are located next to the original ones, listed in the appearances order (i.e., the Gusenberg Sweeper will be before the Bullpup Rifle). However, the Sawed-off Shotgun can be placed here first if the Assault SMG is available. *Sometimes, guns dropped on the ground by NPCs will randomly discharge, as seen here. *As demonstrated on the gameplay video, weapon system on the enhanced edition of GTA V now introduces the ability to throw grenades while holding a weapon. It is done by either pressing Left on the D-pad, or by swiping the Dualshock 4 touchpad upwards. On the PC version, it can be done by pressing "G" whilst aiming. It is available in both first and third person modes. *Most of the game's weapons feature reload animations unrealistic towards real firearms (for example, shotguns are always pumped after reloading, even when not empty, which while possible would needlessly eject a loaded shell.) However, this was likely done to allow for speedier reloading in game. Notes Navigation Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online